poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is a two-hundred-million-year-old (two dinosaur years), six-foot tall, purple Tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He's always positive, but tends to a bit sensitive, though he's never really shown it. His theme song is "Barney Is a Dinosaur," which is sung to the tune of "Yankee Doodle". Barney often quotes things as being "Super dee-duper". Episodes and videos (after the Backyard Gang series) frequently end with the song "I Love You", sung to the tune of "This Old Man", which happens to be one of Barney's favorite songs. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He also loves marching bands and parades. His three young dino friends are BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff. Trivia *Barney is also an imaginary friend for Chuckie Finster. Whenever Chuckie has a problem with something, Barney would sometimes appear and cheer him up. **Chuckie and his fellow Rugrats won't appear in Barney's adventures until Follow That Dinosaur. When they do, they only appear in their All Grown Up formations. *Barney makes his first debut in Pooh's Adventures of Prehysteria, and meet Twilight, ????, and ???? for the first time. *Barney along with Baby Bop & BJ will see Team Robot in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island & Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space *Barney will join the Peanuts Gang in the first Peanuts crossover, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff will reveal how they met Pooh and the gang in Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Barney will join Pooh and gang with BJ and Baby Bop and Riff in end of Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. *Barney will start his own adventures series in Barney, Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party and Barney's Adventures of Toy Story. *According to his upcoming adventures series, he is the following things (maybe): **the godfather of Frankie Stein **the (almost) adoptive son/apprentice of Madame Razz **the TRUE, and perhaps long-lost father of Spike **the caretaker of Toralei Stripe and Spectra Vondergeist **the elder brother of Rex **a rival to Sludge **an old boyfriend to Gabby Gabby *Also, his best friends include Ronald McDonald, Papa Smurf, Nicholas St. North, The Cat in the Hat, Mary Poppins, and others. *Barney will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang''. *Barney is really good friends with Miss Frizzle, Ronald McDonald, and The Cat in the Hat, since they each take kids on magic trips to certain places. Sometimes, they come with him, depending on the adventure. *In Barney Goes to Cool World, he is mistaken by the citizens as a 3D doodle. *Mattel Films is helping a yet-to-be-announced movie studio is releasing a new movie about this guy starring Daniel Kaluuya (from Black Panther and Get Out). The plot is currently unknown, but hopefully it won't be like the 2019 direct-to-video Banana Splits horror movie where the titular characters rip-offed Five Nights at Freddy's. **Zach Stentz, writer of Rim of the World, suggests it'll be a mix between Christopher Robin and Drop Dead Fred. **Others suggest it'll be the horror movie they always asked for, or something similar to Joker. **He was the creator of the board game Jumanji (board game) Appearances Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures *''Lilo and Stitch'' (first appearance) *''Dream Along With Mickey'' *''Home Alone'' (and its sequels) *''Cast Away'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''Rio'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *Peanuts/''Recess'' films *Peanuts/''Cheaper by the Dozen'' films *''Anastasia'' *''The Parent Trap'' *and more. Gallery Barney the Dinosaur.png|Barney's post 1988barney.png|Barney (1988-1989 Version) 1990BarneyCostume.jpg|Barney (1989-1990 Version) 1991BarneyCostume.jpg|Barney (1991 Version) Barney1992.jpg|Barney (1991-1992 version) Barney1993.png|Barney (1993 Version) Barney1994.png|Barney (1994-1998 version) Barney1995.png|Barney (1995 Version) Songbarney.png|Barney (Barney's Songs Version) Barney1997 2nd version.png|Barney (1997 - early 1998 version) Barney1997.png|Barney (1997-Early 1998 2nd version) Barneygreatadventure.jpg|Barney (Barney's Great Adventure version) Barney1999.png|Barney (late 1998 and 1999 version) Barney1999-2002.jpg|Barney (mid 1999 to 2002 version) Dinosaurs (2nd version).png|With Baby Bop, BJ and Riff Barney as a frog.png|Barney's frog transformation in Barney's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. Placeholder|Barney's Tigger disguise in Barney's Adventures of The Tigger Movie. Placeholder|Barney as a Playmobil feature in Barney's Adventures of Playmobil: The Movie. Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Husbands Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Immortal characters Category:Fathers Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Peacemaker Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Selfless characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protective Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Toys Category:Title characters Category:PBS Kids GO! characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:HIT Entertainment Characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Barney Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Comedians Category:DJs Category:Magicians Category:Pacifists Category:Magical Characters Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Clumsy characters Category:Goofy characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters who play music Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Adults Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies